One In A Million
by KlaineLover0013
Summary: After Valentine's Day, Dave decides that he will fight for Kurt. With the help from the most unlikely people, Dave will fight hard to get Blaine out of the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Last week's episode? Pissed. Me. OFF. Seriously! Blaine was such a prick. Not even sending Kurt a card! Dave did, though! And everyone acts like Blaine's the friggin' hero when he shows up to sing a song! Ugh! Okay. Enough ranting. I need to get feel the Kurtofsky love. So, here if my first Kurt/Dave fanfic. Here goes. **

Chapter One

"Come on, man. Score me some beer", Karofsky begged a guy. "Karofsky?" Mercedes asked. "Oh. Um, hi, Mercedes", Karofsky said as the guy walked away. "Why are you begging men for beer?" Mercedes asked, shocked at the use of her first name. "Better than begging for sex", Karofsky said. "But, it's Valentine's Day", Mercedes said.

"Yeah. But, in about 3 hours, it will be February 15. Nothing else. Plus, my Valentine dissed me tonight", Karofsky said. "Ouch. Wanna, maybe, talk about it?" Mercedes asked, sitting down next to Karofsky on a park bench. "Why not?" Karofsky asked. "So, what's this girl's name?" Mercedes asked. "I'm, um, gay, Mercedes", Karofsky said.

"Seriously? That explains so much!" Mercedes said, suddenly feeling bad for the boy. He was probably just envying Kurt who was openly gay. Maybe he didn't want to bully Kurt. Karofsky's reply pulled her out of her thoughts. "But, let's call him….Princess", He said. Mercedes nodded. "Okay. Tell me about 'Princess'", Mercedes said, smiling slightly.

"Well, Princess helped me through lots of stuff, and I kinda fell for him. He, on a strange level, seemed to understand about being afraid to be gay. He's open about it, but he understood. I was afraid to act on the feelings, because I have a bad history with him", Karofsky said. "Well, doesn't everyone have a bad history with you?" Mercedes winked.

"I guess so. Anyway, I finally grew some balls and sent him secret admirer cards", Karofsky said. Mercedes smiled. "You're strangely romantic, Karofsky", She said. "Thanks. So, I told Princess to meet me somewhere tonight. Come to find out, he likes me", Karofsky said. Mercedes smiled. "As a friend", Karofsky corrected. "I'm-"

"And he has a boyfriend. Who apparently didn't do shit for Princess this Valentine's Day", Karofsky said. "I-I'm so sorry, David", Mercedes said. "David?" Karofsky asked. "Your romantic, gay side should be named David", Mercedes said. Karofsky laughed. "Princess seems like an idiot. You're actually a good looking guy", Mercedes said.

Dave smiled. "And whoever Princess is dating is a plain jackass. I really hope this works out with you and Princess", Mercedes said. "It won't. H-he doesn't care if I love him. Or if I'm in love with him. I-I just want to be loved by someone who gets how I feel", Karofsky said. Mercedes saw tears on his face. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"What's this guy's name so I can slap the hell out of him?" Mercedes asked. Karofsky tensed. "Come on. You slushied me for years, and I'm hugging you. Not much can surprise me", Mercedes said. "His name is… Kurt. Kurt Hummel", Karofsky whispered. Mercedes pulled back. "White boy?" She asked. Karofsky nodding, expecting the worst.

"Thank God someone's come along to knock Pretty Boy off that fucking pedestal Kurt has him on!" Mercedes said. "I thought you liked Blaine", Karofsky said. "Not since Kurt started bailing on me when they weren't even dating. Imagine how it is now that they are", Mercedes said. "That's not right", Karofsky said. "I know. And since Sebastian-"

"Who's Sebastian?" Karofsky asked. "The guy Blaine spent most of his Valentine's Day with", Mercedes growled. Karofsky gaped like a fish. "What?" He asked. "I-I shouldn't tell you. Only Quinn and I should know. But, I'm going to tell you, anyway", Mercedes said, slightly surprised with herself. Karofsky nodded. "So? What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I broke up with Shane on the football and broke Sam's heart. So, Quinn offered to go to the movies before Sugar's party. We saw Blaine there. With Sebastian. I have a video. We hid close up to catch their conversation", Mercedes said, pulling out her phone. She looked through the gallery until she found the video, lifting it up to Karofsky's face.

"_Crap. It's almost time for Sugar's party", Blaine groaned. Sebastian pushed him into the corner. "God, I love that sound", Sebastian said, biting Blaine's neck. "S-Sebastian. I have to go. It's Kurt's surprise", Blaine said. "Kurt. Kurt. KURT. Forget him and come back to my place. We'll fuck till you forget", Sebastian growled. Blaine whimpered._

"_Okay. I'll text Sugar and tell her to post pone my performance", Blaine said. "Come on, baby. Don't you want me to fuck you real fast?" Sebastian growled. "God, yes. Your house. Now. Please", Blaine said. Sebastian chuckled. "I love it when you beg", He said. "I know. Let's go", Blaine said, grabbing Sebastian's hand and leaving. _

The video cut off. "Kurt", Karofsky whispered. Mercedes nodded. "It will kill him to find out. You have to tell him before he sees it himself", Karofsky said. "It's not our place", Mercedes said. "Can you get some Glee clubbers to talk to me? I need to apologize", Karofsky said. "Okay. David, you're a good guy. Show it more often. Okay?" Mercedes asked, getting up. "Okay. As long as you call me David. I hate Karofsky", Dave said. (A/N: He will be 'Dave' from now on).

"Okay, David. I have to go. Hand me your phone", Mercedes said. Dave handed it over. Mercedes put her number in and took a picture of herself, smiling. Dave chuckled, grabbing his phone back. "Text me tomorrow", Mercedes said. "Mercedes? Would it be good if I transferred back to McKinley? To win Kurt over?" Dave whispered the last part.

"Ya know, yeah. I'll talk to Quinn this weekend, and we'll help you get set up for school", Mercedes said. Dave smiled. "Um, Mercedes? What if I told you I actually like to sing? I'm in the choir at my church. I get more solos than Rachel Berry", Dave said. "You? Dave Karofsky? Likes to sing? Would you join Glee?" Mercedes asked.

Dave knew it was a test, to see if he really liked Kurt. "Yeah. I actually hate football. And, believe it or not, Azimio? He's not a homophobe. He's brother's gay. He just thinks I hate gay people", Dave said. "Damn, boy. If Kurt won't fall for you for all this, we'll just have to murder Blaine", Mercedes winked. Dave laughed. "Maybe", He said.

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" Mercedes asked, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. "Karofsky's gay? And he's gay for Kurt?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded. "Call him David or Dave", She said. "And you showed him the video?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded. "And you want them to get together?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded again. "Okay", Quinn said.<p>

"Seriously?" Mercedes squealed. "Yeah. It makes sense why he picked on Kurt the most", Quinn said. "So, you'll help Dave?" Mercedes asked. "Me?" Quinn asked. "Yeah. You went from Lucy to Quinn. Dave needs your help. To impress Kurt", Mercedes said. "Fine", Quinn groaned. Mercedes pulled out a DVD. "Now, movie night?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Azimio said. Dave chuckled. "Hey, man", he said. "What brings The Great Karofsky to my house?" Azimio asked. "Call me Dave", Dave said. Azimio raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, man?" He asked. "Your brother", Dave blurted. "What about him?" Azimio asked. "I-I'm like him. We have something in common, man", Dave said.<p>

"You're gay?" Nathan, Azimio's brother, asked. He walked up to Dave. Azimio was frozen. "Y-yeah", Dave said. "Is that why you picked on Hummel the most?" Azimio asked. "Yes", Dave said. "Finally! I was waiting for you to telling me! I hated picking on Kurt so much", Azimio said. "Waiting for me to tell you?" Dave asked. He was confused.

"I've caught you staring at Hummel's ass so many times, I'm sure you have it memorized. Now, what brings you to my house?" Azimio asked. "I need the bullying to stop", Dave said. "Okay. Kurt's protected, man", Azimio said. Dave tensed. "You don't mean just Kurt", Azimio said. "The entire Glee Club", Dave said, sternly. "Then, I'll have no one-"

"Except for Blaine Anderson", Dave said. "Kurt's boyfriend?" Azimio smirked. Dave chuckled and nodded. "Deal, dude. Blaine and Jew-Fro will be the school's new victims. I'll beat the shit out of the carrot top on the hockey team if he tries to bully any of them", Azimio said. "Thanks, man", Dave said. "Anything for my favorite gay", Azimio said.

"Hmm-hmm", Nathan said. "Okay. Second favorite gay", Azimio said. Nathan and Dave laughed. "Listen, man. You don't have to talk to me in school", Dave said. "I know. But, I will. And if you decide to come out to the school, I'll be right by your side", Azimio said. Dave had tears in his eyes. He hugged Azimio. "Ooo! Can I teach you some tips?" Nathan asked. "Not with me around!" Azimio said. Dave laughed. "Later", He said.

**That's the first chapter. And I'm not gonna mess this one up. Review! My magical unicorn adores reviews! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, ya'll. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. And as for 'Nathan', I just randomly came up with the name. In my head, he looks like Angel from RENT. And I don't know you if you ask who that is. *evil glare* And, come to find out, Azimio has a NAME. It's Azimio Adams. I looked it up! Pink cupcakes for me! :D Anyway, who wants to see Nathan's 'tips' he has for Dave? ;) I do! Anyway, it's time for the chapter! But, don't worry! I'll be back in a jiffy! (Random word challenge: Accomplished.) - That's what it looked like in my head. With Kurt naked. On top of a birthday cake. And he's suddenly straight. Okay! Here's the chapter. :/**

Chapter Twoooo! Da do! (Sorry…)

"Come on! Think of Kurt!" Quinn yelled. Dave was on the floor doing 100 push-ups. He groaned. "Think of Kurt's ass", Mercedes said, playing with her phone. Dave begin pushing harder and faster. (A/N: Hehe. Harder and faster. Damnit! Sooorrry!). "How the hell?" Quinn asked. "Men respond to _sexual_ stimulation", Mercedes said. "Sexual-"

"Quinn!" Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, called. "What, Mom?" Quinn asked. "Kurt's here!" Judy yelled. Dave froze. Well, more like fell to the floor panting. "Shit, shit, shit!" Mercedes whispered, helping pick up Dave. "Damn, Dave, how much have you lost?" Quinn asked. "30 pounds", Dave whispered. "In a week?" Quinn asked. "Eating right-"

"Quinn! Kurt is standing alone down here. He's coming up!" Judy yelled. Dave ran to Quinn's closet, knocking stuff over. He shut the door. Quinn knocked his shoes under the bed. As she was trying to reach his jacket, Kurt walked in. "Hey, Kurt!" Quinn said. Dave had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. Kurt was wearing tight jeans. His a-

"Why does it smell of men in here, Q?" Kurt asked. "U-uh, Puck! He came by to help hang a shelf in my closet. It was really pretty. My inner Kurt couldn't resist", Quinn said, winking. Kurt laughed. "I wanna see!" He said, going towards the closet. "No! I mean, he didn't finish. And he broke a few things. You could get hurt", Quinn said. "Quinn, I-"

"Kurt, why are you here, boo? We love your company, but why?" Mercedes asked, navigating Kurt to sit on the bed. "Well, Blaine's boring", Kurt deadpanned. "What?" Mercedes asked. "Not like romantically. Sexually. He's not exciting anymore. And I'm totally not satisfied. He makes everything so _boring_", Kurt said. "It can't be that bad-"

Finn's omelets are better than rim jobs nowadays", Kurt said. "Kurt!" Mercedes and Quinn squeaked. Dave held in a groan. "It's true! Why can't Blaine be spontaneous? Or surprising?" Kurt asked. "Didn't he send you all those cards?" Mercedes asked, winking at the closet. Since there were slits, Dave grinned at her. "Yeah. That was so romantic-"

"It was also Dave Karofsky", Kurt said. "Karofsky?" Mercedes asked, acting surprised. Dave almost chuckled. "Yeah. We can talk later. I'm still a little bummed out from last week. It…didn't end well", Kurt said, frowning. "You wanted it to?" Mercedes asked. Kurt blushed and ducked his head. BOOM! They all turned their heads towards the door.

"What the..?" Kurt asked, getting up. Dave got up from the floor and tried to pick up Quinn's bowling ball. (A/N: Bowling ball? Would you rather I say vibrator?). "It's probably just one of Puck's tools", Quinn said, guiding him towards the bed. "Oh", Kurt said. "Anyway, what did ya wanna do for Blaine?" Mercedes asked. "If it's for him, I-"

"I know you're upset cause he insulted Sam, but, really, Mercedes?" Kurt asked. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever", She said. "So, what did you want, Kurt?" Quinn asked, giving Mercedes a stern look. "I need your help performing a sexy number in Glee this week", Kurt said. Dave nearly chocked on his own saliva. Quinn panicked. "I don't th-"

"Okay! What song?" Mercedes asked. She smirked towards the closet while Kurt was looking at Quinn. "Great! So, the song is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert", Kurt said. "Oh, dear God", Quinn groaned. "Don't worry. It's just the dancing I need help with", Kurt said. "Okay. Lets start this thing!" Quinn said, turning Kurt's iPod up to max.

* * *

><p>Dave had to stand through an hour of hip movements, and he was sprouting a serious boner. "Trust me. It will be even more sexy on Monday", Kurt said. "More?" Dave whispered to himself. "Did you hear from Mr. Shue? Someone is auditioning Monday. Someone we'd least expect. What, did Jew-Fro figure out the only way he could fu-"<p>

"Kurt Hummel!" Mercedes scolded. "Sorry. I really have to go. Blaine wants 'some time alone'. Pssh. Pussy", Kurt mumbled. "Kurt! What is up with you? Seriously? Ever since last week you've been so…out of character", Quinn said. "It's nothing, okay?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Is it Dave?" Mercedes asked. "Why would I be acting weird cause of-"

"Valentine's Day", Quinn answered. "T-that didn't affect me, okay?" Kurt stammered. "It did, boo", Mercedes said. "C-can we talk l-later?" Kurt asked, voice rough. "Okay, sweetie. Whenever you're ready", Quinn said. Kurt left. "You can come out now, Dave. Unless you have a boner", Mercedes said. Dave walked out. "Lost it when I heard Kurt-"

"Lost it? You had one?" Quinn asked. "Yes. Anyway, I lost it when I heard Kurt get upset. Do you think it's my fault he's upset?" Dave asked. "Yeah. But, it's not you he's really mad at. It's himself", Quinn said, sitting down next to Dave. "Why?" Dave asked. "You made him question his feelings for Blaine. Saw it in his eyes", Quinn said.

"B-but, he loves Blaine", Dave said. "But, he also thinks he may love you", Mercedes said. "Don't give me false hope", Dave mumbled, avoiding both girls' eyes. "Look at me", Mercedes said, grabbing his chin. "What?" He asked. "Kurt's with Blaine. He thinks Blaine is a God. He loves Blaine to the world and back. He thinks Blaine is the best thing that ever happened to him. He also thinks Blaine is going to fly to New York with him, and they'll get married and be in love forever until the day they die", Mercedes said.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Dave asked, tears in eyes. Quinn's heart broke. "Because you, _you_, _Dave Karofsky_, make him doubt _all_ of that. And that's what truly makes Kurt upset with himself", Mercedes said. "D-do you think he will ever c-care the way I do?" Dave asked, tears now falling. "Yes", Mercedes said. "But, he's still w-"

"With Blaine. We know. But, he will be yours. In time, Dave. You have to be strong", Quinn said, hugging him. Mercedes joined in. "Thank you. Both of you. I've been so mean to you both. But, you are still helping me", Dave said. "We're helping because we want Kurt to have someone who _really _cares. And you're that guy", Quinn said.

"I hope", Dave whispered. Mercedes slapped him upside the head. "Don't hope! Know!" Mercedes said. Dave laughed. "Okay. Enough sappy shit. Boot camp's back in order!" Quinn said. "Why?" Dave whined. "You only got to 60 before Mr. Diva arrived", Quinn said. "Fiiine!" Dave said. Mercedes giggled, grabbing her phone to play again.

** *MEANWHILE***

"So, Kurt, how's your father?" Judy asked. Kurt smiled. He had planned on going home to his father, but Judy had stopped him at the door for a 15 minute chat. "He's doing well", Kurt said. "That's good. Did you meet that nice boy with Quinn and Mercedes?" Judy asked. "What boy?" Kurt asked. "Oh. I know he's up there. Should I go get-"

"It's fine. What does he look like?" Kurt asked. "He had short brown hair that Quinn forced him into spiking and the most beautiful eyes. I couldn't tell if they were green or hazel. Oh, my dear! It's getting late. Your father will be worried", Judy said. Kurt smiled.

"Bye, Ms. Fabray", He said. She waved. "Oh! By the way, what was that guy's name?" Kurt asked, walking out the door. Before she shut it, Judy called out a, 'Dave Karofsky, I think'. Kurt stood there. He got in his car and drove off. How could Mercedes and Quinn not tell him? He stomped on the pedal, suddenly angry. How could they?

**Ohhh! Kurt knows! Anyway, you guys really need to review some more. My magical unicorn will starve! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I…I almost cried this week. Every. Single. Freaking. Second. First, Dave. Oh my Kurtofsky, I was scared! Suicide is not a thing to play with. That just shows how bad it can be for LGBTs. In my story, Dave doesn't do this, because…I don't think I could write something so…shocking. What Sebastian said to him, it truly pissed me off! But, Sebastian's solo was also amazing. I may like him just because he owned up to his mistakes. And, oh, Faberry! I really, really hope Quinn's okay. Ryan will have some really pissed off fans if Quinn dies. But, this week's episode, it made ME think twice about my life. So, here's the chapter. I don't wanna get mushy on ya guys. And my condolences go to out to the people who have been bullied verbally, physical, or online. Again, here's the chapter. Ohhh! We should call it 'THE KAROFSKY AUDITION *ECHO*)! :D Okay. Seriously. Here.**

Chapter Three

"Oh, my God", Tina whispered to Mike. He wheeled around Artie to look at in direction they were. "Oh, hell naw!" Artie said. Mercedes stood with Dave Karofsky at the front doors to McKinley High. "Mercedes!" Finn shouted, stomping over to her. "Yeah?" She asked. "Why are you with _him_? What's he doing _here_?" Finn asked. "If you must kn-"

"I must", Came a voice from behind Finn. Kurt stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Blaine stood next to him, playing on his phone. "Dave moved back", Mercedes said. "Kuuuuuuurt! We're gonna be laaaate!" Blaine whined. Dave rolled his eyes. "I won't hesitate to whip your ass if you roll your eyes one more time at my boyfriend", Kurt growled. Dave walked up to Kurt, smirking. "Kinky", He whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I-I…Ugh!" Kurt said, turning on his heel, looking flushed. Blaine followed after him. "What did you _do_?" Finn asked. "Nothing. Come on, mercy", Dave said, leading Mercedes to Figgins' office. "Uh, bye. I guess?" Finn called behind them. He ran down the hall in search of Rachel. _'She won't believe this!'_, He thought, still dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys. Listen up!" Mr. Shue called. The Glee Club become quiet. "As you know, Dave is back at McKinley", Mr. Shue said. "Are we going to make a plan to protect Kurt?" Rachel asked. "No. He's auditioning for New Directions", Mr. Shue said. "What?" Rachel screeched. "Calm down, Rachel", Mr. Shue said. "I will not calm-"<p>

"Listen, Berry. I'm tired of you trying to control Mr. Shue. He's the adult here. So, shut your giant Jew mouth and listen to Mr. Shue before I go HBIC on your manly ass", Santana growled. Rachel paled and snuggled into Finn's shoulder. "Uh, okay. Anyway, I agreed to let him audition", Mr. Shue said. "Mr. Shue, that's the stupidest thing I've-"

"Stop, Rachel. Okay? Give Dave a chance", Mercedes said. A second later, Dave walked out on the stage. Kurt noticed that he was wearing a nice black button up shirt with tight jeans. He also noticed that Dave had an ass. He blushed and looked away. "I know you guys hate me for what I did to Kurt. I would like a second chance", Dave said. "I'm not-"

"Put a muzzle on your girlfriend, Finn!" Mercedes said. "Uh", Finn replied. "I think we should give Dave a chance. Haven't we all screwed up and went against each other? Everyone deserves a second chance", Quinn said. "Whatever. Sing, Karofsky. But, don't make my ears bleed. I like my ears", Rachel said. "Rachel! Oh, my God! Shut the fu-"

"Mercedes! It's okay", Dave said. Mercedes calmed herself. "Okay. This song is from Aladdin. I don't think they put it in the movie. Bare with me. I haven't done show choir since I was 10", Dave said. Kurt gaped. "You've been in show choir before?" He asked. Dave nodded. "For three years", He said. Everyone went silent as the music started.

***Dave***

**Proud of your boy**

**I'll make you proud of your boy**

**Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma**

**You're in for a pleasant surprise**

**I've wasted time**

**I've wasted me**

**So say I'm slow for my age**

**A late bloomer, Okay, I agree**

Mercedes and Quinn's eyes filled with tears at the sound of Dave's emotion-filled voice. Santana smiled at Brittany. _She_ knew Dave was a good guy. Now, everyone would.

**That I've been one rotten kid**

**Some son, some pride and some joy**

**But I'll get over these lousin' u**

**pMessin' up, screwin' up times**

Rachel's mouth dropped. "He can actually sing!" She whispered to Finn. "Shh!" He whispered in return, listening carefully. Rachel pouted but silenced herself.

**You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part**

**Someone's gonna make good**

**Cross this stupid heart**

**Make good and finally make you**

**Proud of your boy**

Kurt flinched. Maybe he underestimated Dave. Blaine squeezed his hand. This time, for the first time, his heart didn't skip a beat. He turned back to Dave.

**Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer**

**You won't get a fight here, no ma'am**

**Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good**

**But that couldn't be all that I am**

Tina almost had to hold up Mike's jaw. "Dave actually seems like a pretty good guy", She whispered to him, noticing Kurt cringe. She ignored it and looked at Dave.

**Water flows under the bridge**

**Let it pass, let it go**

**There's no good reason that you should believe me**

**Not yet, I know, but**

**Someday and soon**

**I'll make you proud of your boy**

**Though I can't make myself taller**

**Or smarter or handsome or wise**

Puck and Sam looked at each other. "No way!" They mouthed. Mr. Shue looked carefully at the ex-bully. "Maybe he is good", He whispered to Artie, Sugar, and Roy, who nodded.

**I'll do my best, what else can I do?**

**Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you**

**Mom, I will try to**

**Try hard to make you**

**Proud of your boy **

The room fell silent. "That was…", Mr. Shue trailed off. Rachel stood up. "I think I agree with everyone when I say…Welcome to The New Directions!" Rachel said. Puck and Same whistled in agreement. Mercedes ran up on the stage, hugging Dave. "Ya know, girl, I'm going to want a duet with you soon", Dave winked. Mercedes blushed.

"Damn, Karofsky! I didn't know you could sing!" Artie said. "Call him Dave!" All the girls shouted. Dave had won all the girls', even Sugar's, hearts. "Okay, okay", Artie said. Mr. Shue stood up. "Dave? May I ask why you sung that song?" He asked. "Um, yes, of course, sir. It's to my Ma", Dave said, smiling. Mr. Shue smiled. "Glee's done!" He said.

After Mr. Shue left, Finn walked up to Dave. Dave gulped at the towering figure. "Welcome to Glee Club, man", Finn said, bumping his fist. Dave sighed in relief. "Thanks, dude", He said. Mercedes slapped him upside the head. "What the hell, Mercy?" Dave asked. "Don't use the word 'dude'", She said. "Fine", Dave whined.

"What? Are you two best friends now? Lovers?" Kurt asked. Dave shook his head. "Not best friends. Just lovers", He joked. Mercedes gasped, hitting his shoulder. "Kidding. Kidding", Dave said. "Better be", Mercedes mumbled. "Plus, we couldn't be lovers", Dave said. "Why? I mean, she's got a boyfriend. But, why?" Puck asked. "I'm-"

"Not interested!" Quinn blurted out. "WTF, Fabray?" Kurt snapped. "Sorry, Mr. Devil-Wears-Prada. But, only Cheerios can call me that", Quinn said. "Why don't I just revoke my position in the Cheerios?" Kurt asked. "_Revoke_?" Blaine asked. "We did this hot number for the school", Mercedes said. "Kurt's good with his hips", Dave pointed out.

"And how would you know what my boyfriend can do with his hips?" Blaine snapped. Dave was about to snap a snide remark when Santana interrupted him. "Mercy just said they did a hot number, Shirley Temple", She said. "Santana! Lay off my boyfriend!" Kurt said. "Who would _wanna_ lay _on_ that?" Santana asked. Dave bit back laughter. "Listen-"

"Kurt! Stop it! Lopez has a point! Blaine shouldn't have snapped at Dave", Mercedes said. "He made a comment about my hips!" Kurt said. "I'm gay!" Dave defended. The rooms fell silent. The football players in the room smirked. Dave raised an eyebrow. "Azimio", the all said. "That explains so much", Tina said. Brittany nodded. "Dave-"

"It's okay, Mercy. Gotta come out sometime, right?" Dave asked, smiling. Mercedes grinned. "Hey, Dave? Do you maybe wanna come to this party I'm having on, uh, Friday?" Sugar asked, blushing. "Why is it that when I come out, I get all the girls?" Dave asked, pointing to Mercedes and Quinn who were gripping his, now ripped, biceps.

"Come on, Blaine. Your parents are expecting us", Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Have fun!" Quinn said. Santana laughed. "Oh, shut it, Quinn!" Kurt yelled. "Ya wanna go?" Quinn asked, stepping in front of Kurt. "I-I-I wanna g-g-go all the w-w-way", Dave sang. Mercedes began laughing. "Forget you, Quinn", Kurt said. "And I was like forget-"

"SHUT UP, DAVE!" Kurt yelled, stomping out the door. "Listen here, _Hulk_. Leave my boyfriend alone or I will go all fight club on you", Blaine hissed. "How? Using the bending over maneuver they taught you at Dalton? Or the one Sebastian taught you?" Dave whispered the last part. Blaine ran at him, growling. Dave punched him in the stomach, sending to the ground in pain. "Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "Kurt, I can-"

"What the hell, Karofsky?" Kurt yelled. Dave flinched. "Kurt, don't blame Dave. Blaine ran at _him_", Mercedes said. "What did you say to him?" Kurt asked, confused as to why Blaine would go off. Dave looked at Mercedes. She nodded, silently saying it was okay to tell Kurt about the video. "I-I said his bowties were stupid", Dave blurted. "That's not-"

"Yeah, Mercedes. That's what I said", Dave said, giving her a stern look. Kurt helped Blaine off the floor. Before walking out, Kurt turned his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Karofsky. Huh. I guess that's who you are again. _Karofsky_", He said. With that, they left. "Why didn't you tell him?" Quinn asked. "I can't hurt Kurt like that. He deserves all the happiness he can get with that hobbit", Dave said, grabbing his bag. "Dave, you're be-"

"Bye, girls", Dave said, walking out the doors to the auditorium. "What are we gonna do now?" Quinn asked. When she said that, a piece of paper floated down at Mercedes' feet. She picked it up with a raised eyebrow. She smiled as she read Shue's notes:

**Find sets of duet partners for the rest of the year.**

Quinn smirked. "We just figured out to get them together", She said. Mercedes grinned.

**Devious! :} Who do you think should be paired for this project? It will be for the rest of the 'year' as Mr. Shue wrote, so they'll do multiple duets. Tell me what you want people! Hehe. Okay. Hope you enjoyed. Sit tight for the next chapter that ahs yet to be written. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ya'll. After careful consideration, I decided who were going to be duet partners. So, get ready because this chapter has some conflict. :P**

Chapter Four

"I can't believe him! He probably did all this just to irritate me!" Kurt grumbled as he fixed some ice water for Blaine. "Kurt, you really should calm down. The yeti look-a-like only hit me a little", Blaine said. "Blaine! We had to stop by my house because you were feeling a little dizzy!" Kurt said, motioning to his kitchen. "Forget him", Blaine said.

"I-I can't", Kurt said. He gulped as he realized he might not have been talking about just Dave's behavior. He was talking about Dave in general. "Kurt! Screw David Karofsky! He was the guy who made your life hell!" Blaine said, getting up off Kurt's couch. He walked to Kurt. "I-I know", Kurt said. "Damnit, Kurt! Then, forget the douche bag-"

"But, I can't! Blaine, he did make my life hell. That's why I _can't _forget him! Not to mention he was my first kiss!" Kurt blurted. He put a hand over his mouth. "You s-still considered that your first kiss?" Blaine asked, voice cracking. "Blaine, I-I didn't mean it like that", Kurt defended. "Whatever, Kurt. I-I should go", Blaine said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Blaine!" Kurt said. Blaine shook his head, grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Kurt? What's with all the yelling?" Finn asked, walking into the kitchen. Kurt tried to talk but it came out a mixture of a gasp and sob. "Kurt!" Finn said, rushing to his side as he slid down the kitchen wall. "F-Finn", Kurt whispered. "I'm here, man", Finn said. "M-my d-dad", Kurt said. Finn got out his phone and dialed Burt's number. "Hey, Finn, wh-"

"Burt! I-it's Kurt! I think him and Blaine had a fight. I came downstairs and he began to cry. He's crying and gasping for air! Get home! I'm freaking out!" Finn said. "Listen to me, Finn. Carole and I are almost home. I want you to go to the second to last cabinet in the kitchen and get out a pill bottle with Kurt's name on it", Burt ordered. "How will-"

"Finn! Do it now!" Burt said. Finn got up and ran to get the bottle. He pulled it out and got a glass of water. He rushed back to Kurt. "Got it. What now?" He asked into the phone. "Make Kurt take it. He _has_ to take it", Burt said. Finn shook Kurt. "Take this, Kurt", Finn said. "No. It m-makes me dream about bad things", Kurt said. "Kurt-"

"No, Finn!" Kurt said. "Kurt. What will you dream about?" Finn asked. "My m-mom and Dave", Kurt said. "Why Dave?" Finn asked. "Because he scared me", Kurt choked out. "Dave is back, and he is nice. He won't hurt you, Kurt", Finn soothed. Kurt looked up at him. "I promise", Finn said. Kurt took the pill and swallowed it down with water.

"I got him to take it, Burt", Finn said. "Okay. We're home", Burt said, hanging up. Finn heard the front door open. Burt rushed to Kurt's side. "Hey, buddy. I'm right here", Burt whispered. Carole looked at Kurt with sympathy. "Um, Finn? Can I talk to you in the living room?" Carole asked. Finn nodded, getting up. "Mom, will you tell me what's-"

"Shh. In the living room", Carole said, moving them into the living room. "Okay. Now, tell me", Finn demanded. "Kurt has…breakdowns", Carole said. "Breakdowns?" Finn asked. "After his mother's death, Kurt was diagnosed with major depression and anxiety disorder. They put him on an anti-depressant, Prozac", Carole said, tears in her eyes.

"How does that have to do with this breakdown? Isn't Prozac supposed to help?" Finn asked. "Yes. With most people, missing a dose of Prozac wouldn't affect anything. But, with Kurt, missing one dose is like forcing the misery to come", Carole said. "Did he miss a dose?" Finn asked. "Were you awake early this morning?" Carole asked.

"Yeah", Finn said. "He won't take it in front of anyone but Burt and I", Carole said. "I'm his brother, damnit! If he's embarrassed to take it in front of me, why didn't you keep me in my room? Or tell me some stupid excuse? I would've believed it!" Finn said. "F-Finn?" A small voice asked. Finn looked around. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Kurt. The boy looked like a zombie. "How long has it been since you ate?" Finn asked.

"Not since Friday night. Blaine and I have been fighting over the stupidest things", Kurt said. Finn ran to Kurt, grabbing him into a hug. "Listen, Kurt. Don't be embarrassed to take your medication in front of me, okay? I just want you to be healthy", Finn said. Kurt nodded. "I-I'm tired, Daddy", Kurt said, turning to Burt. "Now, Kurt, I don't think you -"

"I want to sleep. I don't care about the dreams. Just please, Daddy", Kurt begged. "Okay, son. Finn? Help me get him upstairs", Burt said. Finn picked him up bridal style. Kurt put his head in the space between Finn's neck and shoulder. Finn walked upstairs and laid Kurt on his bed, pulling the blankets over him. "Go to sleep", Finn said, turning to leave.

"Finn? Thank you. You're a really great brother", Kurt said, snuggling into a pillow. "You're welcome, man. And you're a great brother, too. I-I wouldn't know what to do without you. That's why I freaked out tonight. Sorry if it upset you", Finn said, his voice cracking at the thought of losing Kurt. "Don't go mushy on me, Hudson", Kurt said.

"Our boys", Carole whispered to Burt as they watched the scene play out. "They really love each other, don't they?" Burt asked. "They do", Carole said. "I wonder what Kurt and Blaine were fighting about", Blaine said. "Who knows. I actually never even liked the hobbit. He makes Kurt happy, though", Burt grumbled. Carole smiled a little. "I didn't like him either. He got mad at Finn", Carole said. "Hobbit", They said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Dave!" Nathan sang. Dave groaned. "What, Nat?" He asked. "Azimio is out with Mom and Dad. They told you to watch me. And I'm here to give you tips", Nathan winked. "T-tips?" Dave asked. "Yes. Tips. Ya know, like how to give good blow jobs, how to kiss, and how to be great in bed", Nathan said. "Nat, you're like a little brother. I'm not-"<p>

"Mph!" Dave tried to speak as Nathan's lips crashed against his. Nathan slipped his tongue into Dave's mouth when Dave gasped. Dave groaned as Nathan's fingers tangled in his hair. They both pulled away, breathing hard. "Nathan, if Azimio ever finds out", Dave trialed off. "Please. Azimio has made out with you", Nathan said. "That was-"

"'That one time'. I know. Anyway, ready for lesson two?" Nathan asked, eyes blazing with excitement. "No", Dave said, picking up his book. He felt a hand on his thigh. His breath hitched. "N-Nathan, no", Dave pleaded. Nathan reached Dave's clothed covered cock and squeezed. "Nathan!" Dave scolded, scooting away. "Damn. You're such a-"

"Nathan! We're back!" Ronda Adams, Azimio's mother, called from the kitchen. "Hey, Ronda", Dave called. His phone began beeping. "I don't know this number", He said to Nathan, who had told him to answer it. "I'll answer it!" Nathan said. He answered.

"Karofsky, this is Blaine. I want you to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend? Understand? I know you can't get a guy because of your looks, but Kurt is _mine_", Blaine growled. "Um, who's Kurt?" Nathan asked. "Wait. Who is this?" Blaine asked. "Nathan. Dave's in the shower. I'm gonna join him. Do you want me to tell him something?" Nathan said. "What?" Blaine asked. "Got to go. Dave can't wash himself!" Nathan said.

"Wait!" Blaine said. Nathan hung up. Dave and Nathan began laughing. The phone beeped, signaling a message. _**Meet me at the lima Bean in 10, Karofsky**_ flashed on the screen. "No, man", Azimio said, appearing behind the two boys. "I'll be fine, Az. I better go", Dave said, getting up. He put on his coat. "I'm coming", Nathan said, getting up.

"No, Nat. You're not. If I get hurt, who will protect you? Az? Watch him", Dave said. Azimio nodded, holding Nathan back. "What if he hurts you? He sounded like a murderer!" Nathan screeched. "Boys! What's going on?" Ronda asked, walking in. "Dave is going to meet a guy that wants to kill him for crushing on his boyfriend!" Nathan said.

"David? Do you feel like you can take care of yourself?" Ronda asked. Dave nodded. "Then, you may go", Ronda said. "NO! There are way too many homophobes in this place! What if this guy got a group of them together? What if they hurt you?" Nathan yelled. "It's not like it was with Jeremy, Nat", Dave said softly, daring to say the name.

Nathan's face changed. He looked calmer, slightly embarrassed. "O-oh. I'm sorry. I just zoned out. Be careful, Dave. Goodnight, everyone", He said, running upstairs. "Don't feel guilty, Dave. We were all thinking it. Even Nathan", Ronda said, practically reading Dave's mind. "I better go. Bye", Dave said, walking out the front door. Azimio sighed.

"Dave?" Blaine asked, causing Dave to turned around in time for a punch. Dave spit out blood, grabbing at the brick wall of the ally next to the Lima Bean. "What the fuck?" He yelled. "I know you know about Sebastian", Blaine said. "Yeah. So? You fucking around like a whore seems like a personal problem", Dave smirked, earning a punch in the gut.

"You dick! Listen here, Yeti. You will keep your fucking mouth shut. Do not tell Kurt", Blaine growled. "He deserves to know you fuck other guys, you fucking cockslut!" Dave yelled. Blaine punched him again. Dave gasped out. "Sebastian! Come here!" Blaine yelled. Dave looked up to see Sebastian holding a wooden bat. "Fuck", He whispered.

"Now, are you going to tell Kurt?" Blaine asked, grabbing the bat. "You're fucking crazy!" Dave yelled. "Wrong answer", Blaine said, hitting Dave in the knee. Dave screamed and fell down. He began hitting Dave repeatedly. "S-stop! Please, stop!" Dave cried, his voice slowly becoming fainter. Soon, everything was pure black with no sound.

He felt blood all over him. He tried to breath, but he couldn't. He let go of the pain and slipped into the darkness that was slowly tugging him away from life. He thought of Kurt so he tried to hang on once more. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hold on. The last thing he was aware of was the faint, "I love you, Kurt", in the air. His heart stopped after that.

* * *

><p>Dave woke up in a cold sweat. He was on Azimio's couch, unharmed. He fell back on the couch. "Gonna be a long night", Dave said, aware of the shaking of his body.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dave? You've looked horrible all day. What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, helping Quinn put her books away. "Bad dream. Blaine and Sebastian beat me with a bat until I died because they were afraid I'd tell Kurt about them", Dave said. "Dave, you're shaking", Quinn said. "S-sorry", Dave said, following them into the choir room. "Okay, guys-"<p>

"Mr. Shue? Quinn, Dave, and I would like to sing a song", Mercedes said. "Well, okay", Mr. Shue said. The three teens got in front of the members. "Okay. We all know some people don't fully appreciate Dave's talent in this club, but he really is good. This is different from what he sang for his audition. So, listen", Quinn said, smiling at Dave.

***Quinn***

**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a girl that looked like you**

**I guess that's deja vu**

**But I thought this can't be true**

**Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe**

**Or where or ever to get away from me**

Everyone in the club except Blaine and Kurt got excited because they recognized the song.

***Dave***

**Oh but that one night**

**Was more than just right**

**I didn't leave you cause I was all through**

**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**

**Because I really fell for you**

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. _'I didn't leave you, cause I was all through'._ Did that mean Dave still felt the same as on Valentine's Day?

***All***

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

***Mercedes***

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Mmm the way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Mercedes walked up to Finn, grabbing his hand to dance. Rachel smiled at them.

***Dave***

**On the upside of a downward spiral**

**My love for you went viral**

**And I loved you every mile you drove away**

**But now here you are again**

**So let's skip the "how you been"**

**And get down to the "more than friends" at last**

Dave walked up to Rachel and offered his hand. She laughed and grabbed it. Dave spun her around and into his arms. Kurt felt his heart clench at the sight.

***Mercedes***

**Oh but that one night**

**Is still the highlight**

**I didn't need you until I came to**

**and I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**

**Because I really fell for you**

***All***

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

***Quinn***

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Mmm the way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Quinn walked up to Puck, pulling him to the dancing people. The rest of the club, except Blaine, began dancing. Even Kurt had walked up to Mercedes and Finn.

***Dave***

**Please believe that when I leave**

**There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**

**And a little time to get my head together too**

Dave cut in between Mercedes and Kurt, offering his hand to the brunette boy. Kurt didn't even look back at Blaine for permission. He began dancing with Dave, ignoring Blaine's glares. He laughed as Dave dunked him. Dave smiled at the sound.

***Mercedes&Quinn***

**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a girl that looked like you**

**I guess that's deja vu**

**But I thought this can't be true**

**Cause**

***All***

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

Mr. Shue began dancing and laughing with the rest of the club. They all were having a blast. Blaine sat there with a permanent glare directed at Dave.

***Dave***

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Mmm the way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

Dave spun Kurt out of his arms and back in, spinning him to face him. They locked eyes, making Mercedes and Quinn smirk as they looked at the pissed off Blaine.

***All***

**This is not a drive by**

Dave and Kurt's noses touched as the song ended. They both cleared their throats and looked away. Mercedes held in a giggle. "Wow, guys! That was amazing! Now, who wants to know their duet partners?" Mr. Shue asked. Groans sounded from the room. "Anyway, um, Finn? Drum roll?" Mr. Shue asked. Finn walked to the drums.

"The partners are…Quinn and Rachel, Puck and Finn, Blaine and Sam, Kurt and Dave, Tina and Sugar, Artie and Santana, Brittany and Rory, and Mike and Mercedes", Mr. Shue read off his list. "What? I can't work with _Quinn_!" Rachel said, glaring at the girl. "Sorry. Your partners are someone you wouldn't work with, guys", Mr. Shue said. "But-"

"Shut up, Rachel", Mr. Shue said. Rachel gasped. "Okay. Everyone get with your partners!" Mr. Shue said. Everyone, with a groan, moved to their partners. Kurt stole a few shy glances at Dave as he sat next to him. "Now, one person from each group will come up and pick a slip of paper from the magic hat. That will be your song for this week", Mr. Shue said. He put the hat on the piano. "Kurt, you're first", Mr. Shue said.

Kurt walked up to the hat, biting a lip. He reached his hand in and pulled it out. "Who picked these out?" Kurt asked. "I let Quinn and Mercedes help me", Mr. Shue said. "I got 'Motivation'?" Kurt said, confused. A few people giggled. Kurt walked back to Dave. "This should be fun", Dave smirked. Kurt felt his cock twitch at Dave's smirk. "I've never heard that song", Kurt said, thinking of Rachel naked to get rid of his semi hard on.

"Well, my part is by Lil Wayne", Dave said. "What if I want that part?" Kurt asked. "Do you want to hear part of it?" Dave asked. Kurt nodded. Dave got close to his ear and began to sing. "Uh. Girl, I turn that thing in to a rain forest. Rain on my head, call it brain storming. Yeah, this is deep. Oh. But, I go deeper", Dave whispered. Kurt couldn't help the quiet gasp that escaped his mouth. He used his bag to hide his major hard on.

"So, when are we gonna practice?" Dave asked cheerfully. "Okay! Listen up so I can tell you who got what songs!" Mr. Shue said. Everyone turned to him, waiting to hear.

"Quinn and Rachel- Tied Together With A Smile, Puck and Finn- uh, If I Were Gay, Blaine and Sam- Last To Know, Kurt and Dave- Motivation, Tina and Sugar- Beggin' On Your Knees, Mike and Mercedes- Freak The Freak Out, Artie and Santana- What's My Name, Brittany and Rory- It Don't Matter To The Sun", Mr. Shue said. "I don't want-"

"Shut up, Rachel!" Santana said. "Doesn't Mr. Shue look like that Matthew Morrison guy?" Kurt asked Dave. "Yeah. It's weird", Dave said. (A/N: Haha. Had to.) "So, uh, my house after school?" Kurt asked. "Sure. Why not?" Dave agreed. Kurt gave him a shy smile. Dave blushed and looked away. Mercedes smiled brightly at the two boys.

"I don't want to work with you", Rachel said to Quinn, shifting in her seat. "Good. Because I don't want to do this either", Quinn said, glaring back at her. "When are we going to practice?" Rachel sighed. "Just tell me what part is mine. We don't have to be anywhere near each other", Quinn said. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder. "Quinn, I-"

"Stop, Rachel. I have to go", Quinn said, walking out of the choir room. Mercedes frowned, but she looked as if she knew what was going on so Rachel went to her. "What's wrong with Quinn?" Rachel asked. "She's just…excited for Regionals", Mercedes mumbled. "And the wedding", Rachel smiled. "Yeah", Mercedes grumbled.

"No! I'm done here!" Blaine shouted. Everyone turned. "Blaine, calm down", Mr. Shue said. "No! First, you pair my boyfriend with a guy who has the hots for him. And second, you pair me with the biggest man whore in Lima!" Blaine yelled at Mr. Shue. "Hey!" Mercedes said. "More like Sebastian", Kurt said. "You! You badmouth Seb all the time but look at you! You're the second biggest man whore in Lima!" Blaine yelled to Kurt.

"Seb? Are you taking up for him?" Kurt asked. "And did you just call him a _man whore_?" Dave growled. "Yes, I did, Yeti!" Blaine spat. Dave jumped from his chair to grabbed at Blaine. Sam and Puck held him back. "Let me at the bastard!" Dave yelled. "I'm done!" Blaine shouted, walking out. "I don't think he meant Glee", Kurt whispered. "What-"

"Us, Mercedes. He meant us. Him and I. Our relationship", Kurt said. "He wasn't worth it, Kurt", Sam said. "I-I should go", Kurt said, getting up. "Kurt, are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked. "No. I'm not", Kurt said. "I'll drive you home", Dave said. "Okay", Kurt said. They walked to Dave's car and got in. "What Blaine said...was it true?" Kurt asked.

**Duh, duh, duh! I know this was long, but I got bored. And Kurt being on Prozac isn't crazy, ya'll. Many teens have depression. Plus, his mom died. And he was 'assaulted' by Dave a long time ago. So, yeah. There's my update! Oh! Song: Drive By- Train.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter FIVE. I've come a long way. Just kidding. ^-^ Anyway, read. Warning: A little bit of slash between by two favorite characters. And Finn bashing.**

Chapter FIVE

"Um, can we not do this now, Kurt?" Dave begged. "Okay. Let's just go practice", Kurt said. "Okay. Let's go", Dave said. Kurt looked at him and smiled. Dave blushed and smiled back. Kurt patted his hand. "Thank you", He said. "For what?" Dave asked. "Almost killing Blaine", Kurt said. "It's the least I can do", Dave smirked. They smiled. "So, 'Motivation', huh?" Dave asked after awhile. "Shut up!" Kurt groaned. Dave smiled.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Open up!" Rachel yelled through the rain. She began to banging on Quinn's car door. Quinn glared at her but unlocked the passenger's side door. "What do you want, Rachel?" She asked. "I was worried about you", Rachel said. Quinn's heart skipped. "Don't be", She spat. "Quinn, stop, okay? You've been extra mean to me lately. Is it because of the wedding?" Rachel asked. "Rachel", Quinn sighed. "Do you not appr-"<p>

"Not everything is about you, Rachel! Or Finn! God, Frankenteen isn't some king! He's just a stupid giant that everyone loves for some odd reason! I don't even know why!" Quinn said. "It is about the wedding", Rachel said. "No. it's about the fact that you're going to ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" Quinn said. "I _love_ him", Rachel said. "God, Rachel! You're going to marry Finn, and I'm going to lose you!" Quinn blurted.

"W-what do you mean?" Rachel asked. "You aren't that stupid, Rachel. You know what I mean", Quinn said. Rachel shook her head. Quinn growled and grabbed Rachel's face in her hands. "I don't want you to marry Finn, because I want you", Quinn said. "Quinn, I-"

"Get out of the car", Quinn hissed. "What?" Rachel squeaked. "Get. Out", Quinn growled. "It's raining", Rachel said. "What will it take to get you to leave my car?" Quinn asked. Rachel stayed silent. "Kiss me", Quinn said. "W-what?" Rachel stammered. "Kiss me or get out", Quinn smirked. Rachel began to get closer to Quinn. "No, Rachel. Just get out", Quinn said, turning her head. Rachel let out a frustrated noise. "Rach, I'm serious-"

"Mmph!" Quinn cried out as Rachel pressed their lips together. Quinn began to kiss her back. Rachel moaned as their tongue wrestled for dominance. Quinn gasped and pulled back. "R-Rachel, no. You're with Finn", Quinn said. "I don't care", Rachel said, leaning in again. Quinn held her back. "You're marrying him", Quinn whispered. "I do not care-"

"Rachel! I'm not going to be strung along while you're living in New York with Finn!" Quinn said. Rachel froze. "You think I'd do that to you?" She asked. "Your common sense disappears when you're with Finn", Quinn said. "Quinn, I don't know what my feelings are, okay?" Rachel sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Figure it out-"

"Quinn, I love Finn. But, my feelings for you have been here as long as I remember. But, I want to marry him, have children, and live in a stylish New York apartment", Rachel said. "I don't want you to give up your dream life with Hudson. If it's what you want, go for it, Rachel. I always said you didn't belong here. I mean it. You don't belong here with me. Go get married and live in a stylish New York apartment with Finn", Quinn said. "I-"

"Rachel? Just go. Forget the kiss. I-I haven't told anyone, but the people over Yale want me to come there when Spring Break is over", Quinn said. "Spring Break is in two weeks!" Rachel exclaimed. "I know. After that, I'm leaving Lima and never looking back. You should do the same", Quinn said. Rachel felt tears fall down her face. "I-I'll never see you again?" She asked. "Only if we're visiting Lima at the same time", Quinn said.

"Q-Quinn, what are the chances of that?" Rachel asked bitterly. "Zero to one. When I say I'm never looking back, I'm not going to visit my mom or anyone here", Quinn said just as bitter. Rachel wiped at her tears. "I have to go", She said, rushing out into the rain, leaving Quinn alone. "I love you", Quinn whispered after her. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized she'd never get a chance between now and Yale to say it to Rachel's face.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lord. That was quite the workout", Kurt said. "We only danced around, Kurt", Dave said. "But, it was slow, and I'm aching now. Dear God, my shoulders! Hey, Dave?" Kurt asked. Dave got suspicious of Kurt's innocent look. "Shoulder massage?" He asked. "If you don't mind", Kurt said. "Not problem. I did it for my mom all the time", Dave said.<p>

"Just be careful. I'm fragile", Kurt warned. Dave chuckled and began massaging Kurt's neck. Kurt groaned. Dave gulped. "Oh, God, Dave", Kurt moaned. "K-Kurt? Are you okay?" Dave asked, his voice shaking. "It just feels so good. Mmm. You're so good with your hands", Kurt said. Dave couldn't take it anymore. "I-I am thirsty. What about you?" Dave asked. "No! Keep massaging", Kurt ordered. Dave bit his lip but still made a noise.

"Dave?" Kurt asked, turning around. Dave hid his hard on with a throw pillow. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes getting darker by the second. He got closer to Dave. "Nothing", Dave lied. The way Kurt was moving was like a panther sneaking up on its prey. It turned Dave on to no extent. "Are you sure?" Kurt asked, throwing off the pillow.

"Kurt!" Dave squeaked. Kurt straddled his lap. They looked into each other's eyes before connecting their lips. Kurt let out a moan. Dave licked his bottom lip. Kurt gasped as he opened his mouth. They fought for dominance. Dave eventually won. He squeezed Kurt's ass, making the boy grind down on his hard cock. Dave growled, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Dave", Kurt moaned. Dave bit gently on Kurt's neck. Kurt squeaked and gave more access to Dave. "If I leave a mark…", Dave trialed off. "I don't care", Kurt growled, grinding harder. Dave bit down hard on Kurt's neck. Kurt cried out in pleasure. Dave began sucking on the mark. Kurt rocked his hips even stronger. "Stop, Kurt. I'm close", Dave gasped. "What if I want you to cum in your pants like a prepubescent boy?" Kurt asked.

"Damn, Kurt", Dave hissed as he rocked his hips up. Kurt grabbed him by the hair and connected their lips. "I'm coming, Dave", Kurt said. "Me too", Dave said, rocking faster. "Dave!" Kurt cried out. Dave came a few seconds later. They both were panting as they laid down on Kurt's bed. "If you want to forget this, it's fine", Dave said, slightly sad.

"I don't want to cheat on Blaine, but I want to be with you, Dave", Kurt said. Dave smiled. "How about we keep this a secret until you're ready to tell Blaine?" Dave asked. "Okay", Kurt said, kissing his lips softly. "I left quite the mark on you", Dave boasted. "I'm going to kill you", Kurt said. Dave laughed, kissing him. "Sure you will", He said.

* * *

><p><strong>*A FEW DAYS LATER…*<strong>

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Dave. "What?" He laughed. "You seem awfully happy", She said. "Isn't that good?" Dave asked. "Of course. But, ever since your practice with Kurt…", She trailed off. "Nothing happened, Mercy", Dave sighed. "You seem tired, too", Mercedes said. He was about to protest when a yawn came on and he stretched.

"Dave!" Quinn squeaked, running up to him, she threw him into the nearest classroom. "What the hell, Quinn?" Mercedes asked, shutting the door. "Neck check", She smirked. Mercedes looked at Dave who blushed. She pulled down his collar. "Other side, too", Quinn said, showing her. "David Karofsky….Tell us everything!" Mercedes squealed.

"I'm in an affair with a taken man", Dave sighed. "Kurt?" Quinn squealed. "Shh! Yes! I am", Dave said. "Give us details!" Mercedes said. "There was dancing that led to a massage which led to grinding and ended in the usual way. And since then, we've been fooling around a lot", Dave said. "Like sex?" Mercedes asked. "No. Not till he comes clean to Blaine. It was my idea", Dave said. "This won't end well", Quinn said. "How-"

"I was a cheater…like three or four times. People get hurt", Quinn said. "Blaine needs to get hurt", Dave said. "She's right. Now, what are you going to do in Glee today?" Mercedes asked. Dave stayed silent. "The project? About being unlike yourself?" Mercedes asked. "Oh! I'm going to sing, uh, a Taylor Swift song", Dave said. "Uh-"

"I know. But, it's unlike me, isn't it?" He asked. Quinn nodded. "Ya know, love is like a friggin' monster", Mercedes sighed. "Woah, Mercy. What's up?" Quinn asked. "Kurt calls me his monster", Dave sighed happily. The girls couldn't help but laugh. "Sam. I want to apologize because it's unlike me. But, I have no idea what to sing. He might n-"

"Girl, we got this", Quinn said. "Thanks, Q. What are you singing?" Mercedes asked. "Uh", Quinn said. "Girl, we got this", Dave said in a girly manner. Quinn flipped him off. Dave chuckled. "I still can't believe Shue's making us do two songs this week", Mercedes groaned. "The 'Unlike You' project was already planned. Duet partners got in the way because we've all been a messed up team lately", Quinn said. "How do you-"

"Read his files", Quinn said. "Quinn!" Dave and Mercedes cried. She shrugged. "Have you met me? I'm one sneaky bitch", She said. Dave laughed. "Come on. It's time for glee", He said. They walked out of the room. When Dave was turning the corner, he bumped into Kurt. "Hello, guys. Damn, Hamhock. Put some makeup on those hickeys. It looks like a leech attacked your neck. Tell your bed buddy hello for me", Kurt sneered.

"Yeah, Yeti", Blaine said, appearing behind Kurt. "I will do that. I'm meeting him tonight. I'm hoping for a blow job. At least a hand job", Dave said. "He must be a real slut if he's gonna suck _you _off", Kurt smirked. "Oh. He is. But, he's good at it. The things that boy can do with his mouth", Dave groaned audibly. He could see Kurt's gulp. "Uh-"

"Better get to glee", Quinn said, grabbing Dave's hand. She led him and Mercedes away from the couple. Blaine missed the wink Dave sent to Kurt, making the girls giggle and Kurt flush. "Oh. My. God!" Quinn sang. Mercedes laughed. They walked into the choir room. Mr. Shue was on the piano bench, his head in his hands. "Mr. Shue?" Dave asked.

"Sit down, guys", Mr. Shue said, his voice rough. His eyes were red. "What happened?" Dave asked. Kurt and Blaine came into the room, followed by the rest of the club. Quinn avoided Rachel's eyes. "Everyone, sit down", Mr. Shue said, a small smile on his face. He looked like he was holding something in. "What's up, Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked.

"Emma. She's…pregnant!" Mr. Shue Said. Everyone busted out into cheers. The girls went to hug Mr. Shue. "Congrats, Mr. Shue", Dave said. "Thank you, David", Mr. Shue said. "Can we do our songs now?" Rachel asked, smiling. "Sure. Let's go to the auditorium", Mr. Shue said. "What about our songs?" Mercedes and Quinn asked.

"I'll figure something out. Just give over your iPods", Dave said. They did. "Thanks, Dave", They said. "You're welcome. Now, do you two know every song on your iPod?" Dave asked. They nodded. "Then, I got this. Just go listen to the rest of the club. Okay?" Dave asked. They nodded again. "Now, go!" Dave said, rushing in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"So…are you two, like, back together?" Brittany asked Blaine and Kurt. "We never broke up", Blaine said. Brittany nodded, turning back to Santana. "Okay! Who's going first?" Mr. Shue asked. Blaine raised his hand. "What are you singing?" Mr. Shue asked. "Bring Me To Life", Blaine said. He got on stage and began singing when his music started. "So unlike Blaine", Brittany said to Santana. Santana nodded and kissed her. Brittany smiled.<p>

After Blaine sang, things just got weird. Puck sang Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers, Tina and Mike I Wanna Know You by Hannah Montana, Rory and Sugar sang Out Last Night by Kenny Chesney, Finn and Artie sang Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato, Sam and Brittany sang Catch Me by Demi Lovato, Dave and Rachel sang Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift, (which made Kurt smile like crazy), and Mercedes and Quinn sang Sorry by Buckcherry. Kurt and Santana were left. Everyone looked around, but they were gone.

"Up here!" Kurt yelled from the stage. Dave's eyes bulged out at his outfit. Kurt had on the tightest pair of skinny jeans Dave had ever seen him wear. "He promised he would never wear those due to the crazy sex drive of the students", Mercedes whispered to Dave. Dave couldn't concentrate because Kurt also had on a white tight V neck that was slightly see through. "Santana?" Kurt asked. "Oh, God. What will she be wearing this-"

"Holy hell", Brittany whispered. Santana was in a tight black dress that came down mid thigh with black heels on. Her hair was curled unlike Kurt's messy, yet sexy in Dave' opinion, gob of hair. "What is up with the outfits, guys?" Mr. Shue asked. "Well, some people think that being 'sexy' is unlike me. So, the project is perfect for that", Kurt smirked. Blaine sank down in his seat, avoiding glares from Mercedes. Her boy _was_ sexy.

"Anyway, here we go", Kurt said, winking to Dave. Santana smirked at Brittany.

(A/N: _Kurt_, **Santana**, _**both K and S**_, guys of ND)

_Don't call me Gaga_

_I've never seen one like that before_

_Don't look at me like that_

_You amaze me_

**He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart**

(You little monster)

**He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out**

(You amaze me)

**He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart**

**He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart**

_Look at him, look at me,_

_That boy is bad, and honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

Kurt couldn't help but wink at Dave as he rolled his hips. Dave gulped.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

**We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall**

**But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah, before**

_**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster**_**He ate my heart**

(I love that girl)

**He ate my heart**

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

**He ate my heart**

(I love that girl)

**He ate my heart**

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

**He licked his lips, said to me**

**Girl, you look good enough to eat**

**Put his arms around me**

**Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"**

Brittany ogled her girlfriend. "Damn", Brittany whispered to Sam.

**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before**

**She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby**

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**_

_**That boy is a monster**_

_He ate my heart_

(I love that girl)

_He ate my heart_

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

_He ate my heart_

(I love that girl)

_He ate my heart_

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

**He ate my heart, he ate my heart**

**Instead he's a monster in my bed**

**He ate my heart, he ate my heart**

**Instead he's a monster in my bed**

Everyone in the club, except Blaine, began tapping their feet to the beat._I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

_Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed_

_We French kissed on a subway trainHe tore my clothes right off_

Kurt moaned audible when he said 'right off'. Dave seriously needed a cold shower.

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

(I love that girl, wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

**He ate my heart**

(I love that girl)

**He ate my heart**

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

_**That boy is a monster**_

Dave tried to cool himself off, considering the fact that Kurt was using the most torturing hip movements in history. Everyone else, even Mr. Shue, looked slightly turned on. "Amazing!" Rachel said. Everyone began to clap. Except Blaine. "Kurt? Can I speak to you in the hall?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and followed him out the auditorium door.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine roared. "My song", Kurt said, confused. "You looked like a slut up there!" Blaine said. "I did not!" Kurt said. "Yes. You did! How dare you _embarrass _me like that?" Blaine yelled. "By dancing? You think I looked like a slut? Well, 'Seb' acts like a slut everywhere he goes, but you don't scold him!", Kurt said.

The slap could be heard through the halls. So could Kurt hitting the hard floor. "Y-you hit me", Kurt whispered to Blaine, horrified. Dave ran up to them. "What happened?" Dave asked Kurt. "He hit-", But, before Kurt could finish the sentence, Blaine had a bloody nose. Dave whipped off the blood on his jeans. He grabbed Blaine by his collar, lifting him off the ground slightly. "Listen here, you sorry excuse for a life, if you hit him ever-"

"Dave! Blaine! Stop it!" Mr. Shue shouted breaking up the fight. "What the hell happened?" Finn asked, Puck walking beside him. "This jackass hit Kurt", Dave hissed, still being held back by Mr. Shue. "He was acting like a slut!" Blaine roared. "You're the slut screwing around with Sebastian!" Quinn shouted. Everyone froze. Kurt gasped.

**STOP! THIS HAS A SPOILER FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! READ AT YOUR OWN WARNING!**

**What's gonna happen now? I know Kurt getting hit is a little…Ehh. But, I swear, there's a reason why I put the part in there. I'm about to spill some info so read closely….. Kurt will get back with Blaine in the next few chapters. If he didn't, I wouldn't have anything to write! If he just up and got with Dave, my story would be over. But, I'm leading you on, dearies. =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, ya'll! Here is another chapter for my dearies! :D**

Chapter Six

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, turning in his seat. After the secret slipped, Kurt demanded to see Blaine outside. Now that they were in the car, everything was silent. "Is it true?" Kurt's voice cracked. "Kurt", Blaine said. "Why did you hit me?" Kurt asked. Tears escaped Blaine's eyes. "I-I don't know anymore, Kurt. M-my dad and I were talking last night, and I told him about you. How incredible you were and how you made me the happiest I've ever been", Blaine said, smiling softly. "And?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly.

"He called me a disgusting fag and hit me. I-I've been drinking since then. I'm drunk right now. Kurt, I'm turning into him!" Blaine cried. Kurt took him in his arms. "Shh. Shh. Blaine. I know this is hard on you. But, you have to tell me what happened with Sebastian", Kurt said. "I-I was drunker than I ever have been a couple of weeks before Valentine's Day. I just got my memory of it back last night. But, I-I remember only the big details", Blaine said. "D-did you sleep with him?" Kurt asked. "Yes", Blaine said.

"What do you remember about it?" Kurt asked. "I-I tried to call you because I had gotten into a fight with my dad that night. You wouldn't answer so I texted you to come over. I didn't see that I had sent it to Sebastian. So, when he got there, I thought he was you. All the lights were off and I just wanted you so badly, so I kissed you…_him_", Blaine hissed.

"Blaine", Kurt breathed. "After it was over, I sobered up a little and saw it was Sebastian. I practically drug him out of my house and went to vomit. Not because I was drunk but because I slept with _him_", Blaine said. "How did Quinn find out?" Kurt asked. "Sebastian kept calling me after that. I finally took the call and told him I was drunk and I'm in love with you. She must have overheard the conversation", Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "Kurt-"

"I don't want this to be the end, Blaine. We've built up this relationship too much to have it all torn down", Kurt said. "So, you aren't breaking up with me?" Blaine asked. "No. But I will if you don't quit drinking", Kurt said. "I promise, Kurt. I will stop. I love you too much to throw it away with alcohol", Blaine said. Kurt smiled and kissed him.

A FEW DAYS LATER!

"He's still with Blaine, Rachel", Finn said to her over the phone. "_But, Blaine cheated!_", Rachel said. "Just drop it, Rach. I have to go. I'm a little busy", Finn said. "_Okay. Bye, Finn_", She said. "Bye", Finn said, hanging up. "Now. Where were we?" Puck asked, grabbing Finn by the neck. "I believe I was about to fuck your brains out", Finn husked. "Well, you know better than to let me down", Puck said, kissing him. Finn groaned.

"Finn, hurry", Puck begged. "Puckerman is begging?" Finn teased. "Shut the fuck up. We haven't had sex in three days. Now. Fuck. Me", Puck said. "Yes, sir", Finn mocked. "Finn? I-I love you", Puck said. "I love you, too, Puck", Finn smiled. Puck grinned. "I feel too romantic. Fuck me", he said. Finn smirked as he put a hickey on Puck's neck.

* * *

><p>"Dave? Dave. DAVE!" Kurt said. Dave jumped off of Kurt's bed, making his notebook bounce across the room. Kurt laughed as Dave sat back down. "What's up with you?" He asked. "Distracted", Dave said, blushing. He wasn't about to admit he was drooling over Kurt's new skinny jeans. "Distracted by?" Kurt pushed. "Your shoes", Dave blurted. "My shoes?" Kurt asked. "They're nice", Dave said. He looked away from Kurt's eyes.<p>

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked, scooting closer to Dave. "Yes", Dave squeaked. Kurt slid a hand up his thigh. "Is this distracting?" He asked. "N-no", Dave said, looking at his text book. "This?" Kurt asked, nipping at Dave's neck. "Not at all", Dave said, his voice deeper than normal. "And this?" Kurt asked, squeezing his clothed erection. Dave groaned. "A little bit", Dave breathed. Kurt unbuttoned his pants. "Kurt, what are you-"

"Holy mother of Christ!" Dave squealed as Kurt's mouth wrapped around his cock. "Oh, my God. Kuuuurt", Dave moaned. Kurt smirked around Dave's dick. "T-the door is open", Dave said, letting his head fall back onto the wall. Kurt waved it off. He hollowed his cheeks which caused Dave to grip Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned. Dave tugged harder. Kurt took Dave deep down his throat. "K-Kurt! I'm c-close!", Dave tried to warn.

"Kurt, you don't h-have to", Dave trailed off, trying to pry Kurt off of him. Kurt sucked harder. "K-Kurt", Dave warned. Kurt chuckled around Dave's cock. Dave groaned out Kurt's name as he came down Kurt's throat. Kurt swallowed happily. He let go of Dave's dick with a dirty pop. Dave grabbed Kurt's hair and smashed their lips together. "Hottest. Thing. Ever", Dave growled as he nipped at Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned. "I owe you-"

"Kurt! I'm home!" Burt called upstairs. Kurt and Dave let go of each other. Dave zipped his pants and pretended to study. Kurt put a book on his lap to hide what Dave caused. "Hey", Burt said, walking in the room. "Hey, Mr. Hummel", Dave said. "Whatcha up to?" Burt asked. "Studying", Kurt and Dave said. "Keep doing that", Burt said, leaving. "So, where were we?" Dave asked. Kurt gave him an 'are you crazy?' look. "We can't-"

"In the books, Kurt", Dave chuckled. Kurt turned beet red. "Page 320", He mumbled. Dave began having a fit of laughter. "Shut up", Kurt growled. Dave smiled at him. Kurt gave in and smiled back. "Now, lets study like good boys", Dave said. Kurt leaned in. "What if I'm a bad boy?" He whispered in Dave's ear. Kurt turned back to the books. "Tease", Dave mumbled. Kurt giggled and looked at his notebook. "I know", He said.

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Rachel. RACHEL!" Leroy said. "Yes, Daddy?" Rachel asked. "I asked if what you want for dinner. Are you okay, sweetie?" Leroy asked. "I'm fine. And anything vegan would be nice", Rachel said. "Honey, we've been worried about you lately", Hiram said. "Why?" Rachel asked, confused. "You've been singing songs about heartbreak and moving on all week", Leroy said. "O-oh. That's why you're worried", Rachel said.<p>

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, sweetie?" Hiram asked. "I think I want to break it off with Finn", Rachel blurted. Hiram and Leroy's eyes widened. "Why? What did he do?" Leroy asked. "I think I'm in love with someone else", Rachel sighed. "Who, Rachel?" Hiram asked. "Just forget it. She's leaving soon", Rachel said, looking down.

"S-she? Rachel, are you…?" Leroy asked. "I don't know", Rachel said. "Sweetie, who is this girl?" Hiram asked. "Quinn Fabray", Rachel said. "The extremely pretty one?" Leroy asked. Rachel nodded. "Aww. That's so adorable. Our baby has a crush", Leroy said. "Didn't you hear me? She's going to Yale after Spring break", Rachel said. "Sweetie-"

"Yale is an amazing school, and her future will be amazing", Rachel said. "I know it's hard. You seem like you really like this girl", Leroy said. "I may love her", Rachel said. Hiram smiled. "Tell her", He said. "I can't. She's leaving soon, and she won't talk to me", Rachel said. "I'm sure it will all work out", Leroy said. "She's going to Yale", Rachel said flatly. "But, she could choose you", Hiram said. "No", Rachel said. "But-"

"No! Okay? She made her choice without even letting me know how she felt until afterwards! I don't want her to leave, but I can't stop her! She's practically shoving my plans of New York in my face. She _wants_ me to be with Finn. Why?" Rachel cried. They stayed silent for awhile. Leroy took Rachel in his arms. "Don't worry", He said. "But-"

"No. Rachel Barbra Berry, you fight for this girl. Try everything in your power to tell her your feelings. You only have one chance. Don't screw it up. Understood?" Hiram asked. Rachel nodded. "You love her. I can see it in your eyes, Rachel. And I've noticed how she always stares at you during your solos", Leroy said. "I-I'm kind of tired", Rachel said.

"Go to sleep. We'll put your pizza in the refrigerator", Hiram said. Rachel kissed both of their cheeks. "Goodnight, Dads", She said, walking to her room. "We have to get them together", Hiram said. "Oh, yeah. I'll call a few of Rachel's friends. I know they'll help. Kurt and Mercedes once told me that they wished Rachel and Quinn would just get together already", Leroy said. Hiram got out his phone and texted Kurt and Mercedes:

_**Mission Faberry is ON.**_

**Hope you liked it. And Blaine's sob story. Told ya'll they would get back together. But, Kurt is still with Dave on the side. So, ya never know what's gonna happen. I don't know. No. Seriously. I haven't written the next chapter yet…And if you guys have any ideas or anything, tell me! I need them. Btw, you saw Pudson coming. Is that a ship? Pudson? If not, I feel accomplished. If it is, SHHHH! Let me feel accomplished. Anyway, leave a review and you will get to pet my invisible unicorn.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. This chapter is gonna pretty much be some random Kurtofsky moments full of some fluff. I may skip to a couple of characters, but I wanted to help you guys get an idea of their 'secret' relationship. Warning: Shopping!Kurt. Here's the chapter for my dearies. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter SEVEN :D<p>

"Davey?" Kurt asked sweetly. "I'm not giving you money. You've already blown that 100 dollar bill your dad gave you!" Dave said. "I'll blow you later if I can have at least 50 dollars?" Kurt asked. "No. I'm hungry, Kurt", Dave said. "Fine. Lets eat. I turn into a drama queen when I'm hungry", Kurt sighed. Dave looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look. "_When you're hungry_?" Dave asked. "Oh, shut up!" Kurt said. Dave chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"Daaaave!"

"I said no, Kurt."

"But, why?"

"It's $200!"

"But, it's Marc Jacobs!"

"I don't care whose it is!"

"Dave! He's a fashion designer!"

"I know, Kurt. I was joking."

"So, you'll buy it for me?"

"No."

"DAAAAAVE!"

"No, Kurt. Eat your salad."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're so childish."

"Am not!"

"Kurt, I'm not playing this game."

"Whatever."

*Silence*.

"Are you mad at me, Kurt?"

"How could I be with those eyes staring at me?"

"Really?"

"No."

"Kuuuurt!"

"Payback's a bitch, Dave."

* * *

><p>"Look!" Kurt squealed. Dave chuckled as Kurt ran into a hippie store. "Why are you going in here?" Dave asked, following Kurt. Kurt ran to a table with sunglasses on it. "Because Earthbound has the best sunglasses", He said. Dave rolled his eyes when Kurt made him try on a pair that made him look like a cop. "Officer Karofsky", Kurt giggled.<p>

"Save the role play for the bedroom, Mr. Hummel", Dave said in a stern voice. Kurt giggled as Dave made badass faces. "T-try these on", Kurt said. They looked like 3D glasses, but they were green. "Adorable! I could just kiss you right now!" Kurt said. "Then do", Dave said. "People might see", Kurt said, moving in closer. "Let them."

Kurt pressed his lips to Dave's. The both pulled away smiling. The people at the store grinned at them. "That was very brave, Mr. Karofsky", Kurt said. "Same goes for you, Mr. Hummel", Dave said, winking. Kurt blushed. "Come on. I'm buying these for you", He said. Dave raised an eyebrow. "Okay. You're buying them", Kurt said, shrugging.

"How can you be so adorable…but so devious?" Dave asked. "It's the way of the Hummels", Kurt said, winking. Dave chuckled. "Is that some secret society that only Hummels have access to?" He joked. Kurt nodded. "Now, I'm scared. My boyfriend is part of an evil society", Dave said. Kurt blushed. "What?" Dave asked. "You called me your boyfriend", Kurt said. "O-oh. S-sorry, Kurt! I didn't know if that's w-what we-"

"Dave, shut up", Kurt smiled, kissing him lightly. Dave blushed. Kurt led him to the counter with the sunglasses. A woman with jet black hair rung them up. "Would you two love birds like some bracelets?" She asked. Kurt blushed. "What kind of bracelets?" Dave asked. "Some people say they symbolize love, but I think they're just cute", The woman said. "Sure", Kurt said. "Your names?" The woman asked, looking through a drawer.

"Kurt and David", Kurt said. "Ha! Here we are", The woman said. She handed them two bracelets. One was red, and it said 'Kurt' on it. The other was brown and said 'David'. Kurt put on his bracelet as Dave slipped on his. They looked at each other and smiled. "They were made from the same material. As you can see, Kurt's bracelet has a gem with Dave's eye color. And Dave's matches Kurt's eyes", The woman said. "Huh", Kurt said.

"This is really neat", Dave said. Kurt nodded. "How much?" Dave asked. "On the house. Oh, and boys?" The woman called as they began to walk out. "Yes?" Kurt asked. "Those bracelets mean something", The woman said. Dave looked at Kurt. "This means something, too", Dave said, gesturing between them. The woman smiled as they left.

"So, where to next?" Dave asked. Kurt just looked at him. "What?" Dave laughed. "I'm just trying to figure out if you're real", Kurt said slowly. "I'm very real", Dave said. Kurt smiled. Dave took him to a private corner and kissed him. "I-I wish we didn't have to hide. From _Blaine_. Our friends", Kurt said. Dave raised an eyebrow. "You deserve better than this, Dave. I can't even make up my mind", Kurt said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey. Don't frown, gorgeous. You'll get frown lines", Dave said. Kurt laughed, as Dave wiped away his tear. "Still you deserve-Mmph!" Kurt said as Dave pushed him against the wall. He connected their lips, causing Kurt to moan deeply. Dave kissed him harder. As they pulled away, Kurt smiled. "What was that for?" He asked. "Being stupid", Dave chuckled. "Remind me to act like Finn more often", Kurt breathed. Dave smirked. "I-"

"Look!" Kurt said, running into the Disney store. Personally, Kurt thought it was the best thing in Lima, Ohio. Dave groaned, smiling. "Dave. DAVE. LOOK AT WHAT THEY HAVE!" Kurt said. He was pointing to a blanket with a girl with red flowing hair and a mermaid tail on it…dancing with a blue and yellow fish. "Who's that?" Dave asked. Kurt looked at him, eyes wide. "Kurt. I'm kidding. My sister loves Ariel", Dave said, smiling.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I would have to strangle you", Kurt said. Dave raised an eyebrow. "What? Everyone should know Ariel", Kurt said. "You're adorable", Dave breathed. "Oh, I know", Kurt said. Dave bumped his shoulder. "Crap. It's almost 3. I have to get home. I told him I was staying with Mercy", Kurt said. "Come on", Dave said. As they walked to one another's car, Kurt smiled as Dave hummed 'Part Of Your World'.

Kurt thought about the blanket. "I feel like Ariel", He sighed, looking at his hands.

"How?" Dave asked, amused. "Well, she had to choose what she'd known for so long versus something new but amazing. It's exactly like choosing Blaine or you", Kurt said quietly. "So, you're still deciding whether or not you're gonna keep your fin", Dave said. Kurt nodded. "Well, if it's any consolation, you can do sexual things on land", Dave said, winking. Kurt laughed. "But, seriously. I know you don't like to talk about choosing-"

"You're right", Kurt said. "But, it will come. And I just want you to make sure you know what you want: walking hand and hand with me or fighting against tides with Blaine. I'm not perfect, but Blaine isn't either. Don't take this the wrong way, but I have to protect my heart. So, I'm not going to completely dedicate myself to you til you choose. I _need _to have all your heart. Not half", Dave said. He kissed Kurt's forehead and got in his car.

Kurt got into his car. "Ugh!" He yelled as he hit the steering wheel. Hot tears fell from his face. _"I need to have all of your heart" _ran through his head. He wasn't being fair to Dave. Dave sat around until Kurt could take time away from Blaine. It wasn't right. Kurt wiped at his eyes. He texted Mercedes, begging her to come to his house. He could just tell his dad that they decided to come to his house. After she agreed, Kurt left the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. Don't kill me. I'm sorry. It's been awhile, right? Anyway, this week's episode. Oh! My! CHESSUS! I fell in love with Blaine again. The one on the show, not in my story. But, it was so said. And the Burt&amp;Kurt talk? Aww! I don't want him to leave either! And there will be Burt soon. SOON! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi…Okay. Now. Before you commit murder on me…. I have an explanation. My sister hit my computer screen and it broke, so now I have to hook it up to her monitor to be able to get on my laptop. Anyway, here is a new chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"Kurt?" Burt asked as his son arrived home with Mercedes. "Mercy, go wait in my room. I'll be up in a second", Kurt said. She obeyed. "Yeah, Dad?" Kurt asked, entering the kitchen. "I called Mrs. Jones to ask if you were going to come home for dinner. And you weren't there", Burt said. "Dad", Kurt trailed off. "Where were you, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"With someone", Kurt said after a moment. "Who?" Burt demanded. "Dave", Kurt mumbled. "Kurt! Who?" Burt asked. "Dave Karofsky!" Kurt blurted. He slapped a hand on his mouth. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit!_, He thought. "WHAT?" Burt asked. "He changed", Kurt shrugged. "Changed? He threatened to kill you last year! He's nothing but a bully! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" Burt yelled. "Well, I love him!"

Burt stared at his son with a shocked expression. "And what about Blaine?" Burt asked. "He cheated on me", Kurt whispered. "That little hobbit! I hope he chokes on his hair gel and hangs himself with those stupid bowties!" Burt said. Kurt sighed. "Can I go now, Dad?" He asked. Burt nodded. Kurt walked upstairs to his room. "Mercedes?" He asked.

"Right here", Mercedes said. She was staring at a picture of Kurt at Prom. "Blaine really had balls to dance with you that night", Mercedes said. Kurt nodded. "I know. And, at that time, I cared", Kurt said quietly. Mercedes sighed. "Kurt, you can't keep this up. You're hurting him", She said. They both knew who she meant. "I know, but I-"

"No, Kurt. Listen to me. That boy loves you. He really does. So what if he didn't dance at the Prom with you? Can you hate him for it? You were the one who was the lonely gay kid who did nothing to stand up for himself when I met you. You were scared, too. Sometimes, I think you're still scared", Mercedes said. "I am, Mercy. I am so scared", Kurt said, tears falling down his cheeks. Mercedes walked toward him. "Boo-"

"No. Mercy, I'm _scared_. I'm scared to love him. What if he hurts me like he has the past three years? Huh? Then what do I do? All I ever do is get my heart broken. What makes him any different from the other heartless people who bullied and ridiculed me?" Kurt asked. "Because he cares about you. And Dave isn't heartless. And I know you love Bl-"

"Blaine has nothing to do with this! He was out of the picture the moment Dave told me he thought he loved me! I don't know what to do! I want Dave, I do! But, Blaine is safe. I-I can't get broken with someone who I barely care about anymore", Kurt whispered. "Stop playing it safe, Kurt! Playing it safe is wearing normal guy clothes. But, do you? No. Are you going to Ohio State in two years? NO. You're going to _New York_. That isn't playing it safe. Kurt Hummel does not play it safe. Find the Kurt I know", Mercedes said.

"What if he's gone? What if being with Blaine changed him?" Kurt asked. "Impossible. Kurt Hummel is a self-righteous, snappy, obnoxious, divalious _**bitch**_. There's no changing that. And you don't want to. Because, he's amazing. He loves his friends and family. He will throw a slushee in his own face to protect someone. He's Kurt friggin' Hummel", Mercedes said. "He does sound flattering, doesn't he?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Mercedes said, laughing. Kurt joined her. "Thanks, girl. I really needed that. We haven't been the closest lately", He said. "Hey. We make culture, remember?" Mercedes asked. They laughed. "You're my best friend, Mercy. Lets never stray again, okay?" Kurt asked, tears in his eyes. "Oh, hon. We won't. I promise", Mercedes said, hugging him.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes? Kurt? Can I talk to you?" Finn asked, entering Kurt's room. "Uh, sure?" Kurt sat down on his computer chair. Finn and Mercedes took seats on the bed. "So, Finn, what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked. Finn shrugged. "Uh, Finn? You said you wanted to talk", Kurt said. Finn nodded. "It's just…hard", He said. "Finn, I won't judge-"<p>

"How did you come out to Burt?" Finn asked. "Uh, I just kind of told him after a football game. Finn, is this about you thinking you've caught the gay 'disease' because I'm quite tired of it. You can't catch gay!" Kurt said. "That's not what I was meaning, dude. I, like, swear on my secret porn collection", Finn said. "Secret? I've seen your porn collection, Finn", Kurt said, cringing. "Not _that_ porn collection", Finn said. "How many porn collections does one boy need? Surely, you don't get off _that_ much. I think it's imposs-"

"Kurt! I don't want to talk about how much I touch my junk with you, dude. That's just kind of weird", Finn said. Kurt nodded. Mercedes chuckled at the two brothers. "Okay. Finn? Please tell me what's going on. You seem really stressed about it", Kurt said. Finn groaned. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But, at least tell me you're ok-"

"I'm gay."

"WHAT?" Kurt screeched. "I. Am. Gay", Finn said slowly. "I heard you, Finn! How are you gay?" Kurt asked. "Just think: if you haven't had became brothers, you would-"

"_**Don't**_…even finish that sentence", Kurt warned. Mercedes shut her mouth. "Kurt, I've wanted to tell you for awhile. But, I know he wouldn't agree to it, and I just couldn't-"

"_He_?" Kurt asked. "Uh, yeah", Finn said. They looked at each other.

"Who?"

"I can't tell…"

"_Who_, Finn?"

"I told you. I _can't _tell you."

"Who am I going to tell, Finn?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

"Puck."

"What about him?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Mercedes and Kurt's mouths fell open. "_Fuck me_!" Kurt gasped. "Really?" Finn asked.

"Sounded funnier in my head."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. There ya go. Small update, but at least I updated!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Before you kill me…..here's a chapter! I am SOOOOO SORRRY, guys! Life ahs been cray-cray lately..**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

"KUUURRRTT!" Finn whined. "Shut up, Finn. I'm watching something", Kurt said, turning his attention to the TV. "But, Mercedes left, and I'm BOOORRREDDD!" Finn said. "Call Puck over", Kurt shrugged. "Okay", Finn grumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored Finn again. "At least my boyfriend will pay attention to me!" Finn said.

* * *

><p><strong>*10 Minutes Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Puck! Come in here and pay attention to me! Kurt's being mean", Finn said as Puck entered the doorway. "Does he…?" Puck asked. Finn nodded. Puck smiled, walking over to his boyfriend. Finn smirked and stuck his tongue out at Kurt as Puck sat down. "Holy shit! Is that Game Of Thrones?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded and laughed as Finn pouted.<p>

"I haven't seen this one in awhile", Puck said. "I'm going back through and watching every episode from number one. Dave and I are having a marathon later if you're interested", Kurt said. "Hell yeah!" Puck said. "Puck? Kurt? KURT! PUCK! Pay attention to me! Guys. Guys? GUYS!" Finn said as the other two boys looked at the TV. "I'm going to call Mike or Artie for a COD session", Finn said, getting up and leaving.

"Have fun!" Kurt and Puck yelled. Finn huffed and walked upstairs. _**Boys**_.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Kurt? Blaine is here", Finn called downstairs. Kurt froze. Dave had just arrived about 20 minutes after Puck and was sitting beside Kurt. He froze, too. "Coming!" Kurt yelled. He got up. "I'll get rid of him", He told Dave. "It's okay. I can leave", Dave said. "No. We made plans. You're staying", Kurt said firmly, walking downstairs.<p>

"Hello, Blaine", Kurt said when he entered the living room. Finn walked upstairs, leaving the two alone. "Hi. Uh, can we talk?" Blaine asked. "Sure", Kurt said, sitting on the couch. Blaine followed his actions. "What do you need to talk about, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Remember Valentines Day this year?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"I wasn't with my parents all day. I lied", Blaine said. Kurt's throat closed up a little. "Where were you?" Kurt asked. "I was with Sebastian", Blaine said quietly. "W-why?" Kurt asked. "You know why, Kurt. I cheated. I am _so_ sorry. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this. I just…don't feel the same _passion_ I used to. And neither do you", Blaine said. "How do you know that? How do you know I don't feel it-"

"Because you wouldn't be with Dave", Blaine said. "_Blaine_", Kurt started. "Don't. I saw you two at the mall yesterday. You looked…_so_ happy. Like you used to, with me. We just don't feel the same anymore, Kurt. We're not the same _people_ anymore. I love you, always will. But, I think this is where it ends. We're just hurting people", Blaine said.

"I should be mad. Hell, _furious_. I should probably cry right now, but I can't. Why can't I, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Because you're realizing this is it for us", Blaine said. "I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend", Kurt said. "You won't. It will take some time, but we can be friends, Kurt. We can make this work out for everyone", Blaine said.

"Dave said he needed all of my heart, not half", Kurt said. "I haven't had your heart truly since he came back into your life, Kurt. But, I'm giving you your heart back. Give all of yourself to him, Kurt. He deserves you. I want you to be happy", Blaine said. "I want you to be happy, too, Blaine. I might even agree to talk to Sebastian, set things straight", Kurt said. Blaine hugged him. "Unless you want Sebastian", Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"Please. I'd rather die then be with him. He made my life Hell. The most I would do would be to lead him on then dump his ass", Kurt said. Blaine chuckled. "Bye. And, Kurt? I love you, friend", Blaine said, walking out the door. "Love you, too, Blaine", Kurt said, smiling. He hummed a song as he fell on the couch, giggling.

He didn't notice a certain young man standing in the doorway, hearing the last part of the conversation. Nor did he notice the horribly pained expression on Dave's face as he snuck out the back door, going to his car and driving home. But, what he did notice was the message Dave sent him, causing his heart to drop and his breathing to speed up:

_If you'd rather 'die than be with me', you could've said something. Bye, Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. Short but it's something.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**GUESS WHO FOUND A MONITOR? I am FINALLY reunited with my precious laptop. All of my stories, my songs, my photos, my amazing New York background, EVERYTHING. So, here, after a friggin' month, is a chapter.**

Chapter Ten:

He fell to his knees. What had he done? He didn't know Dave was even listening! "Oh, God", Kurt said quietly. "What happened, dude?" Finn asked, walking upstairs. "Dave", Kurt said. "What about him? I told him he could use the other entrance to get to the kitchen", Finn said. "He heard me talking to Blaine. But, he only heard the part where I said I'd rather die than be with him", Kurt said. "Kurt!" Finn scolded, glaring at him.

"No! Finn, we were talking about Sebastian. I swear. I would _never_ do that to Dave. I love him!" Kurt said. Finn and Puck stood shocked for a moment. "Then, get off your lazy ass and call him!" Finn said. Kurt gulped and grabbed his phone. Surprisingly, someone answered. "Dave! Listen, I can explain", Kurt said. Silence. "Dave, pl-"

"I thought you were better than that, Kurt. I can't believe you", Quinn's voice hissed through the phone. "Quinn, it is NOT what you think. Let me speak to Dave", Kurt said calmly. "He doesn't want to talk to you. Ya know, I knew this would happen. You have yourself shoved so far up Blaine's ass that you don't care about someone who is desperate to prove that he loves you! Dave has given up _everything_ for you! He came out to his parents yesterday for God's sakes! But, did you ask about it? No! Because you were too busy trying to hook up with a warm body while your preppy boyfriend fucked another-"

"QUINN! Put David on the phone!" Kurt demanded. "No, Kurt! Leave the guy alone! You really are horrible. I'm surprised Dave even thought for a second he could get you away from that jackass. Don't call Dave or text him. He deserves someone who can actually commit to only him! This was your last chance, and you blew it", Quinn said.

"You're SUCH A HYPOCRITACAL BITCH!" Kurt yelled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked. "You've been around the block and back again! And Don't even get me started on last chances! You waited until you were about to leave to admit to a girl you've been in love with for too long that you love her. Wait. But, you didn't tell her that, did you, Quinn?" Kurt asked. "Listen here, dick, you don't know-"

"Quinn. Stop. I know plenty enough. Are you ever planning on telling Rachel how you feel? Or will you just let the pain of saying goodbye practically kill Rachel until it's significant for you to say something? Did you _**ever**_, for one second, think of what this could do to her? You didn't, did you? So, don't tell me anything I did was wrong! I did what I thought was best Dave and me. He wasn't ready to come out, and I was figuring out my feelings. I shouldn't have fooled around with him in that time, but I needed to know if it was real or an illusion. And I figured it out. I want _Dave_", Kurt said firmly.

"You act like everything you did was perfect! You've hurt Dave, Kurt! Don't you even care? He was just like your toy. You played and played with him until you lost interest. Blaine made a good decision cheating on you, Kurt. He finally found someone who's actually _worth_ something!", Quinn said. "FUCK YOU!" Kurt yelled, hanging up.

"Kurt?" Finn asked carefully. Tears dropped from blue eyes as Kurt tried to stand. He just felt so weak. Puck caught him before he collapsed to the floor. He looked up at Puck with sad, broken eyes. Puck's heart broke. "Finn, call Mercedes before Quinn does", Puck said. Finn nodded, dialing her number. "Come on, Kurt. You need rest, man", Puck said.

He carried the boy upstairs, laying him on his bed. Kurt began to sob uncontrollably, freaking Puck out. "FINN!" Puck yelled. "What?" Finn asked, running upstairs. "Shit", He hissed. "Kurt, listen. I know you didn't miss a dose, and I know it will bring the dreams if you sleep. But, please calm down and sleep", Finn begged. "Finn-"

"You p-promised!" Kurt gasped. "What did I promise?" Finn asked. "That D-Dave wouldn't hurt m-me!" Kurt cried. "Listen, Kurt. That boy couldn't be away from you if he tried. Now, go to sleep. Mercedes will be here in awhile", Finn said. The blue eyed boy nodded, closing his eyes. Finn kissed his forehead. As Finn and Puck left, Puck whispered, "I hope that it will work out. Do you think Dave will let him explain?"

"I hope", Finn whispered, burying his head in Puck's neck. Puck kissed his head.

"That's all we can do, Finn. That's all we can do."

**Short, but dayyyyyummm. Quinn got mean. I hated to make her like this. But, she has her reasons. Don't judge! :D**

** Added Note: Out of curiousity, how old do you people think I am? (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

"Dave?" Quinn asked. She could feel her heart being torn apart from her chest as Kurt's words sunk. "I-I didn't mean to say those things. I swear", She told Dave. Dave looked up at her with sad eyes. "It's fine, Quinn. He'll know. Give him time. He'll forgive you", He said. "How are you holding up?" Quinn asked. "Like my heart was ripped from my chest, stomped on, chewed up, spit out, and then stomped on again", Dave said, smiling sadly.

"Maybe I should have let him explain", Quinn said. "I don't know. All I know is that the guy I've changed for was just playing me. What really hurts is that h-he acted so…happy around me. Like, I put a smile on his face for once. I made someone happy. I made someone proud by doing right. Now that he's gone, so is the guy I was with him", Dave said. "Dave". Quinn said. She felt horrible that he was going through this.

"I've never felt like that. I finally felt like I was good enough. I finally said screw what other people think. All of this happened because of one boy, Will I ever feel that again, Quinn? Will I ever feel accepted again? Without him?" Dave asked, his voice cracking. Quinn's heart broke at the sound. "I don't know, Dave. I just don't know", She said.

"I love him. Why can't he see that? Why does he only see Blaine? Why am I so invisible?" Dave asked, hugging Quinn tightly. She hugged him back as he sobbed. "I-I feel so betrayed! Why does l-love hurt s-so bad?" Dave choked out. "I wish I could tell you", Quinn whispered. "Will it ever go away?" Dave asked. Quinn looked at him.

"No. I don't think it will."

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" Someone asked. The blonde girl slowly opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful brunette, one who haunted her dreams for years. "Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled at her. "I came to see Dave", She explained. Dave wasn't in the room. "He went to get us something to drink", Rachel said, as if she were reading Quinn's mind. "Rachel, I'm-"<p>

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked. "Sure", Quinn said, preparing herself as Rachel sat down on the bed next to her. Both of their backs were against a headboard. "Do you love me?" Rachel asked. Quinn gaped at her. Why did she ask so bluntly? "I-I…yeah, I do", Quinn whispered. "Then, why won't you give us a chance? If you love me the way you say you do, then why won't you try?" Rachel asked. "Rachel, you have so much ahead of you-"

"Don't. Just…don't. Don't you get it? I love you, too, Quinn! I'm so in love with you that I could drop my entire future to be with you! I am willing to risk my career, my _dreams_, to be with you. What's so bad about that?" Rachel asked. "That's what's bad. I could ruin your entire future", Quinn said, looking into here eyes. Rachel began laughing. "What-"

"You are my future", Rachel whispered as she pressed their lips together. Quinn didn't fight it this time. She loved Rachel. Rachel loved her. Nothing was more right in that moment. She could feel the sparks flying across the room. This was both of their futures. They'd figure it all out later. This was now. This was _real_. Quinn was happy. Now, all she needed to do what make Kurt and Dave happy. And she knew just how to do that.

But, she was busy at the moment. It could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It's short. I promise the next chapter will be bigger! Hey! Quick thing: I am...14! :O I know! So, don't judge me when I have to write smut... There will be smut later on... I'm warning you. o.O<strong>


End file.
